Indira Returns to Halloweentown
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: After a year of being stuck in the mortal world, Indie jumps at the chance to return to her true home; Halloweentown. But when she arrives with her sister and Grandmother, they find their home stuck in a sinister spell. Sequel to 'Indira In Halloweentown'.
1. Halloween Party

So the last time I was in Halloweentown I was 14 years old and dating a Troll called Luke, here's what happened since then, Mom decided she couldn't do it and demanded me back home, and she also said I could bring Grandma for Marnie's training, when I found out I had to leave Luke I was devastated, but in all honesty we spent every moment until then together, also I gave him my pumpkin necklace as a promise to return one day, I checked and he hasn't taken it off since, and while were on that note my appearance spell wore off when I left, apparently said witch has to be around for it to work so he turned back into a troll, he isn't complaining and neither am I, he turned into a good looking troll.

Anyway tonight was our family's Halloween party, and I was dressing up as a good witch, yah know white gown and everything "Hey Indi you ready?" Marnie asked peeking her head through my door "One sec" I said, I clicked my fingers and my costume came on and my hair was done "Awesome sis" Marnie said high fiving me, I giggled and we went downstairs into the party,

we walked over to grandma who was using bagpipe to give the little kids brooms "Ah there you are girls you got here just at the right time, now perhaps you'd like to take our little party goers for a little spin around the house" Grandma said excitedly, I clicked my tongue "Uh grandma I don't think that's a very good idea" I said hinting, she looked peeved "Oh fiddle I can't let you're mother ruin my fun every day of the year" Grandma said, I sighed "Mother, I spend all of my time trying to make sure you don't turn my own daughters agains't me now you're gonna corrupt all the children in the neighborhood"

Mom said "Mom were not going against you" I said "Gwen dear if you want to reject you're heritage that's you're choice, but someone has to take my place as the head of the Cromwell line, maybe 2 somone's" Grandma said smiling at me and Marnie "what do you mean?" I asked "Well there have been some witches that travel in 2's, and I know you and Marnie have just the stuff "Grandma said hugging us "What about me? I'd be good too" Sophie said,

I chuckled "Alright dress ups over, we have bobbing for apples right over there, oh yes it's fun go play" Mom said ushering the kids way "I hope you're happy" Grandma huffed before walking off, she and mom went separate ways and I looked at the girls "I'll take grandma" Sophie said "I'll come too" I said following her.

We stood in grandma's doorway for a minute watching her look through the crystal ball "That's Gort right? He's the one who steals the socks" Sophie said as we walked in "Oh he doesn't steal them he's more like a junk man, everything in the universe that gets lost, that other sock, the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle, the earring you put down for just a second, they all end up in Gort's front yard"

Grandma said, I giggled "Not that he's willing to part with any of it" Grandma added, she waved her hand and the scene changed to Benny "Oh look there's Benny, why don't you go back to Halloweentown tonight? While the portals open, I know you miss Astrid and Benny, and all you're friends there" Sophie said, Grandma pulled Sophie onto her lap "After a year away, going back for just a few hours, is harder than not going back at all"

Grandma said sadly "No I'll just wait until next Halloween, and then I can take Marnie and Indira for the year" Grandma said "But won't a year in halloweentown feel like 100 years to them?" Sophie asked "Oh becoming the head of the Cromwell witches take's commitment Sophie, they can't live in both worlds, they have to choose" Grandma said, I turned back to the ball and saw Luke, I sighed and rested my head on my hand "Oh look there's Luke, he's become a fine young goblin hasn't he" Grandma said, I noticed Sophie was looking around nervously "What's wrong Soph?" I asked "Somebody's coming" she said "Who?" I asked "I don't know, come on"

she said pulling Grandma up, they started walking out and I took one last look at the glass with Luke in it "I will come back" I whispered before waving my hand and switching off the glass ball.


	2. The Bag's Empty

We left Grandma's room and I turned to her "Grandma door, you know mom's rule when we have guests" I said giving her a look "Oh you're mothers rules" she said angrily, she aimed her hands at the door and it disappeared into a flower painting.

After a few minutes down at the party I saw Marnie talking to some guy, I walked past her "He's yummy" I whispered, I winked at her and carried on walking, I also saw Dylan trying to score a date with some girl, even Dylan was mingling and I was here on Halloween alone, I sighed and got a drink.

I went upstairs and into Grandmas room, I pulled the lid off the Crystal ball and turned it on "Luke" I said, the ball shined and went onto an image of Luke, it suddenly went dead and I sat up "What the?" I said to myself, I clicked my fingers but it didn't turn on "Okay" I said slowly, I put the lid back on and ran downstairs "Oh I'm sorry kids I guess that is all there is" Grandma said

"Just my luck" a little kid said walking away with his friends, I walked over there "I've had this for centuries and it's never been empty before" Grandma said tipping her bag upside down "It's empty?" I asked shocked "Well it's no wonder, everyday for 2 years pulling out bat games, dancing skeletons, enchanted toads, back issues of magic monthly and hey let's not forget the ogre with the flatulence problem" Dylan said "Stinky, I miss him" Sophie said,

I smiled a little "It just can't run out, it's connected to my house back in halloweentown with all my charms and all my spells, perhaps I should just pop back to halloweentown just to look at my house" Grandma said, I lit up like Christmas tree "Can I go can I go?" Sophie asked "Forget it Soph" Marnie said, I remembered and my smile faded "Yeah, mom put the big foot down, none of us can go" I said dissapointedly "Well perhaps if I said I needed you're help with a technical problem"

Grandma said "I'll get my coat" Soph said before running off "This'll never work" Marnie said "Oh let me do the talking dear, I'll use my utmost powers of persuasion" Grandma said smiling, I rolled my eyes and followed her with Marnie, "Honey I'm taking the girls out for a little while" Grandma said pulling on her cloak, I pulled mine on too "Sure mom just make sure…..wait out where?" Mom asked "Just home, we'll be back in a jiffy. Oh hi how do you do I'm Aggie Gwen's mother"

Grandma said introducing herself to mom's 'friend' "Marnie and Indira here are going to be staying with me for a whole year, after they get out of high school" Grandma said "Lucky for her" Alex, mom's friend said "Yes and Sophie is going to stay with me" Mom said pulling Sophie over to her "Mom" Sophie whined "Sweetheart it's you're bed time why don't you go upstairs and start getting ready?" mom said to her, Sophie stomped off and mom glared at Grandma "We'll be back soon mom, don't worry" I said reassuringly, Marnie and I both kissed her cheek before walking off

"You see, you're mother can be reasonable" Grandma said handing me a pink cupcake, I giggled with them "Yeah we should have a stranger there for all our family discussions" Dylan said, I took a bit out of the cupcake "If she wants to check on us you tell her to call me on my headphone" Grandma said "You mean cellphone" Dylan said "Headphone" Grandma corrected pulling out two goblin heads out of her pocket, their eyes lit up and one was blue while the other was red

"what are those things?" Dylan asked as he was handed a red one "Their like you're average day walky talkies, except they work like magic" Grandma whispered the last part into her blue head and it came out of Dylan's red one "They can even be used to communicate between the mortal world and Halloweentown, I invented them myself, aren't they cute?" Grandma said kissing the blue head, I giggled "Anyway it won't be a problem because were gonna be back before midnight" Grandma said "Actually we'll be back in an hour because I have a date" Marnie said proudly, well it's about damn time.


	3. Return to Halloweentown

We walked to the corner with our arms linked "And I don't know why you bother with that internet thing when you can go anywhere you want to go" Grandma said, I shook my head in amusement "Wait, isn't this where the bus stops supposed to be?" Marnie asked motioning to the corner "Oh yes, well Arnold must have forgotten to put the thing out again, I swear that man would lose his head if his wife didn't put it in his lunchbox" Grandma said, we all chuckled at that "Well I'll summon the bus" Marnie said proudly, she cleared her throat and held out her palms

"Gesto exaliusmundus nosteyapello aduco damus" she said, nothing "Didn't I say it right?" she asked "Try it again with more feeling" Grandma instructed, Marnie nodded and repeated the spell only louder, nothing again "huh, I guess we'll just have to call up the portal ourselves" Grandma said, we put our palms together and said the spell, I opened my eyes and saw the door appeared, it also had a timer on the top 4 hours 2 minutes and 12 seconds "4 hours till midnight" I said "Oh we'll be back in plenty of time" Grandma said, we ran through the portal excitedly.

We got through and I noticed everything was grey "where's the big jack o lantern?" I asked, instead of the pumpkin it was a box "Is this some kind of joke?" Marnie asked "As goes the jack o lantern, so goes Halloweentown" Grandma said grimly, we started walking "Grandma what's happened?" I asked "Yeah everything's kind of grey and boring" Marnie added "Not just everything, everybody. Uh wait please, could you tell me what's happening here?"

Grandma asked a woman "Astrid, is that you?" Grandma asked "I'm Astrid" she replied in a slow and dull voice "What's happened to you?" I asked "What do you mean?" Astrid asked "I mean you're turning grey and you're bellbottoms are gone, and you're shoes" Grandma gasped a her shoes changed "These are very comfortable, sensible shoes are important, I think I'll go buy some more" Astrid said before walking off, someone pushed through us and Grandma hit him "Excuse me, I was talking" Gradnma said, the guy turned around and he looked very familiar "whatever"

he said walking "Wait a minute" I said to them, I ran over to the guy and turned him around "Do I know you?" I asked "Duh?" he said, it finally clicked "Luke?" I asked "Yeah" he replied "But you look just like you did before my appearance spell wore off on you" I said confused "Whatever" he said turning around "Would you stop that, look what's going on, why are you turning grey?" I asked "Everybody's doing it" he said, I sighed in annoyance "That's not what I mean" I said, Marnie and Grandma appeared next to me "It's the spell dear"

Grandma told me "Spell? You think someone put a spell and all of Halloweentown? How could they do that?" I asked "I'm not sure. But the spell seems to be turning the creatures not only grey, but once it progresses far enough, into humans" Grandma explained "Cmon Grandma, humans aren't this boring" Marnie said "No" Grandma said looking at Luke "I should say this is the character of humans in halloweentown, like where humans mock us in the mortal world on Halloween"

Grandma said "But who would cast a spell like this?" Marnie asked, I let them converse and I went over to Luke "What are you doing?" he asked "Just checking somethin calm down" I said, I felt around his neck and found the chain, I pulled it out and saw a grey pumpkin on the end, I smiled , he kept it on "Well great, maybe the spell in you're book can cure it" Marnie exclaimed, I turned back to them "Well it's worth a try" Grandma said, she pulled out her blue head, she started calling Dylan and Marnie ran off somewhere,

I looked and saw her pulling Luke back "Alright I hear you what do you want?" Dylan's voice said "I want you to go into my room and read me a spell out of my book" Grandma instructed "Grandma I'm busy" Dylan said, Marnie took the head "Do it Dylan , or I'll spread you're diary all over the net" Marnie threatened 'You don't know my password" he said, I saw Luke down the street and I ran to get him, I brought him back "Look just find the spellbook alright" Marnie said over the head "It's not here" Dylan said "what do you mean it's not there it should be on the table"

I said "well it's not, maybe Grandma misplaced it" he replied "Dylan it's huge how's she gonna misplace it?" Marnie asked "she misplaced the ogre" Dylan said "Stinky like playing hide and seek" Sophie's voice said, I smiled "Did any of you go into my room after I went down to the party?" Grandma asked "Not me" "Not me" Dylan and Sophie replied, Grandma looked at me "I kind of went in to check on Luke but I didn't take anything I swear"

I said, she nodded and we both turned to Marnie "Well I was, for a few minutes" she admitted "did someone go in with you?" Grandma asked "Just this boy I met Kal, but he couldn't have taken it cuz I was with him the whole time" Marnie said "he must be the one I felt coming, he stole it grandma" Sophie said "It could have been somebody else I mean we've been gone for almost an hour" Marnie said "Well only you, Grandma, Sophie and Indie know the spell to get in"

Dylan said "Children you seal my room, were gonna go back and have a talk with Marnie's new friend" Grandma said, I sighed and followed her.


	4. Kalabar's Son

We all stood in front of the box "He wouldn't steal anything Grandma, he's really sweet" Marnie said smiling "Perhaps, but at the moment he's our only suspect" Grandma said, she clapped her hands and held them up, I put one palm against Grandma's and one agains't Marnie's, we summoned the portal again but it didn't show "The portal won't open" I said alarmed "It's just as I feared, whoever cast this grey spell knew it would affect my suitcase and knew we'd come to investigate, it was a trap"

Grandma said "Very good Aggie, you're keeping up nicely" a male voice said, I looked around "Kal?" Marnie asked "Over here" he said, we all looked at the box where a face was, we stood in front of him "Kal, you cast the spell on halloweentown?" Marnie asked "Just the way it was written in Aggies little spell book, you naughty girl" he replied "I knew he seemed familiar" Grandma said "But then you'd have to be a…." Marnie started "Warlock, sweet huh?" he finished "So that whole thing, you're so called dad, the tour of the house it was just to get the book"

Marnie said in realization "No I could've stolen the book anytime, see I wanted you to show it to me because you felt something between us, and you did" he replied "You tricked me" Marnie said "you'll get over it, and hey I still need a date to the costume party" he said "Forget the party, I wanna know why…" Marnie trailed off in thought "Kalabar" she said, say what? "what did you say dear?"Grandma asked "The rose, I should've known when he gave me the rose, Kal, youre Kalabars son"

Marnie said, I turned to him "And I guess I inherited my father's attraction to Cromwell witches, even you're sister said I was Yummy" he said, I rolled my eyes "was, don't get cocky" I said "I didn't know Kalabar had a child" Grandma said "he didn't want people to know, dad and I didn't always agree but he was the only one who stood in the way of the Cromwells domination of halloweentown"

Kal replied "That's absurd, the Cromwells dominate no one" Grandma said "Then why did you let the mortals take charge of the earth? While we had to hide like rats in another dimention" Kal said "We only voted to create our own world so everyone could live in piece" Grandma explained "And when my father tried to bring the creatures of Halloweentown back as rulers of the human race, you Cromwells brought everyone against him, and then you destroyed him"

Kal shouted "So that's what this is about, revenge" Marnie said "Just say the word, and I'll open up the portal" he said "Say what word?" I asked "Stop doing everything you're moma tell's you, and I could show you things that Aggie couldn't teach you in a million years" Kal said "Doing everything mom tell's us? How do you think we got to halloweentown in the first place good behavior?" I asked sarcastically "And were not interested in you're kind of magic, all you do is destroy"

Marnie said "Oh the grey spell's just the first act Marnie, the finale will come at midnight in the mortal world" he said "what finale?" I asked "Join me and find out, you two Marnie" he said "No way" we replied in sync "Well, you think about it and, I'll catch you later" he said before fading away "I'm sorry grandma, I blew it" Marnie said sighing, I put an arm around her "Don't worry lil sis, we all make mistakes" I said "Yes dear we'll show Kal that the Cromwells are not one to be easily beaten"

Grandma said "But how? I mean were trapped here and he's got you're spell book" Marnie said annoyed "Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve" Grandma said, she whistled and a cab pulled up "Thank goodness the taxi cab is still working, now while were away you can call you're brother and give him an update, while we find a way to break this cursed spell" Grandma said, we nodded and went over to the cab and looked in "Wait, Benny?" I asked "Need a ride?" he asked "Grandma we think it's Benny" Marnie said.


	5. Luke's Back

"Can you drive a little faster Benny?" Marnie asked as we drove to Grandmas in the cab "Relax Marnie, were here" Grandma said excited "Wow, turning grey sure has made you a careful driver Benny" I said "Have we met?" he asked turning in his seat "Well, yeah, but the last time you were just skin and bones, except for the skin" Marnie said chuckling, I smiled "Oh thank you for the ride dear, were in something of a hurry" Grandma said, we got out and I pulled Luke with us "What do you think Kal's gonna do to the mortal world?"

Marnie asked Grandma as we walked down the path "Well he clearly shares his father's hatred for humans, but if he's willing to break the code of Merlin which forbids stealing the spells of another then I think that we can safely assume that he's capable of anything now no more talk until were inside, and even if he's still easdropping he won't be able to hear us in my house" Grandma said, she opened the door and we walked in, everything was grey and normal

"I like what you've done with the place" Luke said "I can't believe Kal did this with a spell out of you're book, we'll never undo it" Marnie exclaimed "Oh I'd agree with you dear, if there was only one copy of my spellbook, but what he doesn't know is, there are 2"Grandma said, okay maybe things were looking up "2?" Marnie confirmed "2 match sets and complete copies, I took the one I usually use to the mortal world with me and the other one is still here, someplace" Grandma said "Well then let's look for it" Marnie said "Yes" Grandma said, and we started our search.

"We can't find it" Grandma said after we searched, a lot "Grandma we can't just give up" Marnie said "Yeah there's gotta be something we haven't thought of right I mean something to get us out of this trap a spell or something" I said, I heard a weird noise "Luke" Marnie exclaimed, I turned around to see a very goblin looking Luke "Luke you're a goblin again? Something must have broke the spell" Marnei said "I guess so" he replied, he was quite happy to be normal again "Well what happened Grandma did you say something?"

I asked "Not that I'm aware of" she said "Then how come I'm not grey anymore?" Luke asked "Well I suppose the spell could be temporary" she suggested "Then maybe the spell on the house will ware off and we can find you're spellbook" Marnie said "But if it takes too long Midnight will pass in the mortal world" Grandma said "Grandma you already said the spell book Is in here I mean what else can we do?" Marnie asked "You know I haven't seen that other spellbook in decades, perhaps it's lost" Grandma said smiling "Grandma why are you smiling? That's terrible"

Marnie said "No dear because you see if it's lost then I know exactly where it is" Grandma said "wait gimme that again" Marnie said "Everything that's lost in both worlds always ends up at Gord's house, he's the junk man of the universe" Grandma said, we left the house and they started walking down the path in front of me "Indi" Luke called, I turned my head and jumped onto him, his arms went around me "Oh I missed you, a year seemed like 100" I whispered in his ear "Here a year is almost 100, so to me it was like 1000" he replied, I pulled away slightly and kissed him, he kissed back and slid his tongue in

"You're as gorgeous as the last time" he said breathlessly while resting his head against my own, I smiled "You look different, but I don't care, I love you all the same" I said, I dragged my hand from his neck to his chest and I pulled out my pumpkin necklace from under his shirt "You kept it" I said happily "I would never take it off" he said, I giggled and we made our way into the cab "Okay Benny now to Gort's house and step on it" Marnie said,

Benny started the car, but really slowly "You should see him when he's not in a hurry" Luke said, I rolled my eyes and sighed.


	6. Gort's House

We walked up a large hill and a house came into view "where did all the junk go?" Luke asked "Look's like Gord's been straightening up ever since the grey spell hit" Marnie said "Oh you still better prepare yourself girls, spell or no spell, Gort the recress is still the foulest meanest smelliest inhabitant of Halloween town" Grandma said, she knocked on the door and Gort answered, he was wearing a suit and he was grey "Hello Gort, You're looking clean"

Grandma said surprised "Do you need something? I'm busy you see sorting my socks" he said "Uh yes Mr Gort sir, we were looking for a book" I said "Oh I see, well come right in, I have several books" he said leading us in, we found the books and Grandma red them out "Dusting for fun and profits, really?" I asked "100 recipes for tapioca, yah know I don't think whoever lost these is missing them much" Luke said, I smiled "Gort these can't be all the books you've got" I said "well I sold the rest at the yard sale" Gort replied, my eyes widened "Yard sale?"

Marnie squeaked "Yes you see this place was very messy, I only kept the useful books, and I'll sell these socks too, as soon as I match them up" he said, we all went over to him "Look Gort there was a particular book, and extra copy of my spellbook, do you remember who you sold it to?" Grandma asked, he thought and they both leaned in "Do you think these two match?" he asked holding out 2 different socks, I groaned "Alright we've hit a dead end, I mean that book could be anywhere" Grandma said "Okay I say we head back to the mortal world"

Marnie said, there was a tiny flash and I noticed Grandma's hands turning grey "The spell, it's coming back" Luke exclaimed "Grandma what's happening?" I asked "It's the grey spell, it's affecting me now that were in Halloweentown, it's probably gonna go after you too girls" she said "We've gotta get out of here" Luke said, he ran up the stairs "The door won't open" he said "What? There are no windows either" Marnie said "Grandma we have to do something" I said panicking "I can't the grey spell must be draining our powers"

she said as the grey covered her upper half "Right again Agitha" Kal's voice said, I turned around and saw his face in the fire "You see at this point, I can keep you people in here with a toothpick" he said "Grandma was right, you've been spying on us the whole time" Marnie said "Oh I didn't need to yah see I already knew about Aggie's little spell book, that's why I knew you'd end up at Gort's" he replied "How could you, I lost that book before you were born"

Grandma said confused "So girls, have you thought about going to the party? I mean everyone's gonna be there, including you're mom" Kal said "My mom? You're kidding right she hates Halloween" I said "Oh I think my dad got her into the spirit, he's not my dad actually he's more like a science experiment but he got her into a really ugly mask, to scream" he said "You know this is not the way to talk me into a date"

Marnie said "Oh this is more than a date, this is our future together" he said "I'm in control of my own future, and it doesn't include you" she replied "Say what you want Marnie, I always have you're older sister to charm" he said "Nice try but I'm never the second choice" I snapped ""You were always my first choice Indira" he said before disappearing "Creature spell"

Grandma whispered, we all looked at her "what?" I asked "It's a spell in my book, it was band after the dark times, it was used on humans who mocked us, by dressing up like creatures, it was used on them, to turn them into the very creature they were mocking" Grandma explained, sounded like something I woulda done if someone made fun of me "He turned the creatures into humans, and now he's gonna turn the humans into creatures"

Luke said "That's why Kal put you're mother in the mask, I think he plans to use the creature spell on the mortal world at midnight" Grandma said, oh crud.


	7. Time Travelling

"Okay, he's keeping us in here with a spell, so maybe we can come up with a stronger one" Marnie suggested "Our powers are drained dear, I'm afraid were trapped" Grandma said, I could tell the spell was affecting her "But Grandma, saying a spell backwards can't be the only way to undo it" Marnie said annoyed "Oh rules are rules" Grandma said "But rules have exceptions right, I mean like how hacker get into computer programs, they just look for the back door"

Marnie said, I think she was getting somewhere "Computers have back doors?" Luke asked "Well backdoors are ways of getting out if there's a problem, I wonder if spells have backdoors" she said looking around "So you need a way to weasel out of the spell without actually breaking it" Luke said "Right, like this spell, it's supposed to keep us from getting outside right?" she asked "Yeah, so" Look said "So how about we try and go somewhere other than outside" Marnie said "There is no where else, there's only outside and inside and right now were inside"

Luke said "Time travel Marnie you're a genius" I said excitedly "Grandma you have a spell for that right?" Marnie asked, we all leaned down "Grandma do you have a spell for time travel?" Marnie asked "Time travel spell, oh I believe I do a lovely little poem, Gort now that sock doesn't match the other one" Grandma said going off track "Grandma none of these socks match now focus" I said "Okay here how about you right it down" Marnie said pulling pen and paper out of her bag and handing it to Grandma, she writ it down before handing it back to Marnie,

Grandma fell over and I pulled her back up "Can you even read that?" Luke asked Marnie "I don't know but here help me get Grandma up" I said, we pulled Grandma up and her clothes changed, she was covered in grey now "Ooh, there are no matching socks here" she said "Yeah well I have some more, in the cupboard" Gort said "Well go get them" Grandma said excitedly "No Grandma read the spell with us" Marnie said "No go away were busy" Grandma said "She's gone" Luke said shaking his head, we tried to get her attention but it was no use

"Look we have to get out of here we can come back for her later" Luke said taking my hand "Okay" I sighed letting him take me off to the side, Marnie joined us "Come on Indi" she said motioning me over, I leaned over her shoulder and we read out the spell, it flashed and we ended up in Gort's house again "Okay I say we head back to the mortal world" Marnie said, only it wasn't Marnie, I turned around to see us only earlier on "This is only 5 minutes ago" Luke said, we nodded "Must not have said it right" I said, we read it again and flashed and landed in the jungle I think,

there was a dude with a large club "Oh my god" I shouted "Okay we over thought just a little" Marnie said, we read out again and flashed, I landed in Gort's house, on my own "Guys?" I called out "Nice job of escaping my spell, you have real potential Indi" Kal said walking over "Where is everyone, and what time is it?" I asked "I guess you could say I took them offline for a bit, it's a simple limbo spell I could teach it too you later" he said "why are you doing this to me? I thought you wanted Marnie" I said confused "No I never wanted 2nd best Indira, I always wanted you, flirting with Marnie was just a way of getting the book, it's you I want" he said coming closer "Why me?" I asked nervously, he stood behind me

"You're beautiful, powerful, and the type of girl I want ruling beside me" he whispered into my ear "No, I will never rule beside you, I want to stay with my family and friends in halloweentown" I said firmly, he flashed in front of me "Well I hope you like creatures cuz you're mom's about to become one" he said "Stay away from my mom" I said "Oh yeah that reminds me" he said, he disappeared and I sighed "why" I said to myself, the tears came but I wouldn't let them fall, I said out the spell and appeared in a room full of junk.


	8. Realisation

"Guy's" I called out, they came into view "Yah know I think I like this place better when it was grey" Luke said, I hugged him "Where's Gort? We have to find him it's 11.00 in the mortal world we've got to find him" Marnie said, there was a slam and a horrible smell filled my nostrils, I gagged "Ugh, oh yeah I think we found him" Luke said grimacing "What are you doing in my house?" Gort shouted "Um, it's okay, Aggie sent us" Marnie said "Well that doesn't make you welcome here, I hate Aggie" he replied "Don't feel bad, he hates everyone"

Luke told us, I nodded "Well Aggie has the greatest respect for you" I said innocently "She does?" he asked shocked "Yeah, she said that you were the, smelliest, foulest, meanest inhabitant of Halloweentown" Marnie said, I rolled my eyes "She said that?" Gort asked, I nodded "Nah, she's just tryna butter me up" Gort said annoyed "No, she meant it, really" I said "Well isn't that sweet, and I hate sweet! Now get out, I have messing up to do"

Gort replied "No but there's something that we need" Marnie said "Oh well in that case, pick a number, we are now serving, nobody!" Gort shouted "But" Marnie started "Little girl, you stink like a Cromwell, and I want you out of my cottage" Gort shouted pointing at the door, we stepped around him and I got an idea "Well it was nice seeing you're place while it was still messy" I said tilting my head and turning around, I started walking "Wait, what do you mean still messy?" Gort asked, I smirked a little before turning around, my face serious

"Here's the thing bug guy, there's something called the grey spell, and in a few years Kalabar's son is gonna make you're whole house neat" I said, he had a look of horror "what?" he shouted, I smirked, ding dong and were in.

We looked everywhere and couldn't find it "It's gotta be here somewhere" I groaned "How could I let this happen? My beautiful dirt cleaned, my wonderful junk sold in a yard sale" Gort said, I rolled my eyes "Don't you have, oh I don't know, some sort of filing system?" Luke asked "Of course I do, I keep all my scabs under the porch" Gort replied, I gagged and Marnie started screaming "Hey Spike, my boy my boy, come to papa" Gort said picking up what looked like a giant cockroach "Okay, we play but you play nice"

Gort said in a baby voice "I don't think the spell book is here I mean we've looked everywhere" Marnie said annoyed "Maybe we came to far back in time maybe before she even lost the spellbook" Luke suggested "Well grandma said she hasn't seen it for decades, I mean we couldn't have come back that far" I said "Hey, is this book you're looking for Leather?" Gort asked "Yes" Marnie answered "With a kind of fancy writing on the front?"he asked "Beeplio Mangika, yeah"

I said excited "I remember it" he said "which is good" Marnie said as excited as me "Kalabar bought it from me about 50 years ago" he said, my face fell "That's really bad" I said "Kalabar must have been working on this world domination thing for decades" Luke said "Well then that means Kal must have had grandmas other spellbook all along, with the grey spell in it" Marnie said "And the only reason he took it out of our house" I said putting it all together

"Was to stop you from undoing the spell" Luke said, we all groaned "I can't believe it, we came all this way for nothing" Marnie said flopping on the floor, I sighed and leaned against a table.


	9. Trapa

We were all sat in random places in thought "You know you girls did undo Kal's spell once" Luke said from next to me "when?" I asked confused "Well with me, they grey spell" he replied "No it just wore off" Marnie said, I nodded and he scoffed "Well it didn't wear off with Benny or Gort, it had to have been something Indi did or said" Luke said "How do you know it was me?" I asked "Because you were the one talking when I changed back" he said nonchalantly "But what did I say?" I asked "I don't know, I mean you were searching through Aggie's house"

he said "Right and you were picking you're nose" Marnie said, I snickered "Huh, and you couldn't find the second spell book" Luke said "Right so I was tryna get Grandma to think of something else, some other way to break the spell" I explained "No but you didn't say spell, you said something else" Luke said "So?" I asked standing up, he followed "So maybe whatever you said undid the spell" he said, I sighed "I would have had to be talking backwards to undo the spell"

I said "Maybe it was in there backwards somehow" he suggested, I gave him a look and rolled my eyes "Okay, I think I called it a trap, something to get us out of this trap" I said, he looked around and found a pen and paper "Alright why don't you just say it all again" Luke instructed "Okay it was something like, something to get us out of this trap a spell or a charm" I repeated "This trap, a spell, or a, you didn't say charm I know that" Luke said "Something backwards, let's take a look" Marnie said, we looked over Luke at the piece of paper "Trap, no"

I said "Spell or a, no" I said annoyed "Wait here, Trap-a" Luke said circling it "Trapa?" I asked "Yeah it's apart backwards" he said "Are yah going somewhere with this Einstein?" I asked "So does every spell have to be long?" he asked "No some are short" Marnie replied "Then say this like a spell" Luke said "But it's one word" Marnie said confused "Will you just try it?" he asked us,

Marnie looked at me and I sighed "Okay" I said, I turned around and faced Gort, I aimed my hand at him "Apart" I said loudly, he flashed and turned grey "Oh my god" I gasped "Oh my, oh my, oh this place is very very messy" Gort said, I giggled and faced the guys who looked as happy as me "Okay now say it backwards" Luke said, I nodded "Trapa" I said, Gort turned back "Oh that was horrible, I wanted to clean" Gort said disgusted, I giggled again "Sis you have to try this out" I said, she nodded and switched places with me "Apart"

she said, Gort turned grey "Trapa" she said after, Gort turned normal and I was side hugged by Luke "Will you stop doing that" he said, I laughed "You were right, we figured out how to undo the grey spell, and now we can get our powers back" Marnie exclaimed "How much time before the portal closes?" Luke asked, Marnie glanced at her watch "15 Minutes" she replied, I sighed "Oh my gosh Marnie, mom doesn't know about the creature spell, what if she's still wearing that mask?"

I asked panicked "Well we have to get back to the present before we warn her" Luke said "Right. Uh where's the time travel spell?" Marnie asked, I looked around "What do you mean, you had it" I said "Right well, I put it over there, on that table for when I had to dig through the garbage" she said "Oh, you shouldn't have done that" Gort said "Why not, what happened to it?" I asked nervously "Its lost" he replied "Well that's okay right because things that get lost, end up here"

Marnie said "Everything that's lost other places end up here, things that get lost here, go poof" he said, my eyes widened "Poof?" Luke asked "Poof, gone forever" Gort said sadly, I sat on the floor "Poof" Marnie whispered "Please tell me that you remember the spell" Luke said hopefully, Marnie scoffed "It was Welsh I could barely read it" she said "So were stuck here? We can't be stuck here"

Luke said "Okay okay alright, let me think" she said "Pa, uber, theadorno, anahedo" she said out, there was a flash and I noticed Gord had blonde curly hair, I started snickering "Uh no that's not it" she said amused, I fell back laughing.


	10. The Timeline

"Poo bear thinatos 23 skadoo" Marnie said, another gnome popped up beside Gort and I groaned, sure it was funny the first time but now it was just plain annoying "Would you just stop saying that one?" Gort asked obviously annoyed with it as much as us "I can't remember the spell" she said defensively "You girls have to" Luke said, I sighed "This is stupid, why don't we just use my timeline?" Gort suggested while standing up "Your what?" Marnie asked in confusion "My timeline, some wizard must 'ave lost it, come on I keep it in the closet" Gort said leading the way, Luke took my hands to help me up and we both followed Gort along with Marnie,

Gort opened up his closet and a large white light shone out of it, after a few seconds I could see blue and passing numbers "Wow, how does it work?" Marnie asked in awe "The timelines tell us what year it is in the mortal world, the past is one direction, future, the other" Gort explained, Marnie said something about a black hole and it clicked in my mind "And your point is?" Luke asked not seeing it, I sighed "Well theoretically, black holes can accelerate time" I said trying to help him "And that would help us how?"

he asked still not getting it, I rolled my eyes "Just follow the fastest moving timeline, now get outta here" Gort said getting annoyed "Gort, I'm a goblin, theoretically I can't fly" Luke pointed out "Oh yes you can" Marnie said smugly while pulling something out of her pocket, I noticed it was her broom and I knew we had to go flying now, the broom doubled in size and Marnie jumped on "C'mon Indie" she said patting the back, I took a step back "Yah know, I still don't fly" I said pointing, she rolled her eyes "This is a matter of life and death" she sung, I had a mental argument before finally getting on the back of the broom

"Luke, your turn" I said, he looked nervous "Could you girls lower it a little?" he asked, Marnie sighed and lowered the broom "Well c'mon just swing your leg over" she said "I'm a little afraid of flying" he admitted "Aww do you wanna stay here?" Marnie asked in a baby voice "No" he said shaking his head, he got on behind me and put his arms around my waist, I put my hands on Marnie's shoulders and the broom suddenly lifted "Woah just hold on a minute" Luke said nervously

"Thank's Gort we are outta here" Marnie squealed zooming the broom forward, we started speeding and I hid my face in her back for the rest of the flight.


	11. The End Of Indira

After a lot of flying I suddenly felt the broom dissapear from beneath me, I screamed but landed in something soft, I shot up to find I was sat in a mountain of socks, I sighed in relief and fell back "I am never doing that again" I said to Marnie, she chuckled and stood up with Luke, they both helped me up and we turned to Grandma and Gort, who were still trying to fix the socks "Grandma" Marnie exclaimed, I sighed "You can do it" Luke said reasuringly, Marnie looked at me and I nodded, we both faced grandma and she held out both palms while I hel out one "Trapa" we said in sync, there was a flash and Grandma was back to normal, I laughed in relief and hugged Luke "You did it" he exclaimed hugging back, I pulled away and hugged Grandma "Grandma, we have to go back to the mortal world"

Marnie said to her, Grandma nodded "Are you girls ready?" she asked, I nodded and suddenly felt a large pain in my chest, I gasped and fell to the floor "Indie what's wrong?" Marnie asked crouching down to my level, I tried explaining but another pain shot through me causing me to wince "What's happening to her?" Luke asked worriedly, I laid back on the floor and held in a scream as an even worse pain shot through me "I don't know, oh my goodness" Grandma gasped, I looked at my chest to see a black bruise forming, it was in the shape of a skull and I arched my back when another pain shot through

"It's the Death spell, Kal know's how powerful Indie is, he's killing her to stop us getting back" Grandma said "We need my book Marnie" she said, my breathing became laboured and Luke held onto my hand "It's okay, you'll be okay" he said on the verge of tears, I nodded and a tear fell down my cheek too "Indie, hold on, were gonna get the spell book, and we'll help you okay? Just hold on big sis" Marnie said throught tears, I nodded again and she stood up with grandma, they did the spell and I screamed as the pain got worse, it stopped suddenly and I breathed heavily,

I could hear the spell being said and then the voices of the mortal world "No!" Marnie shouted, I didn't know what was going on but there was an aching pain in my chest "Luke, I can't hold on much longer" I whimpered, he shook his head and rested his forehead agains't mine "No, you are not gonna die on me Indie, I love you too much for you to leave me now" he said, I smiled but winced at the pain again "I can't believe it, the portals closed, were gonna be stuck here for a year of mortal world time"

Marnie said "I suppose it'll give us time to train you, like we planned to do, and then when the portal opens again, we'll be ready to fight Kal" Grandma said thinking positively, I smiled at that "Just wait? for a year of mortal world time? it's gonna feel like a century here. You think Indie has that long?" Marnie asked motioning to me, I shook my head and cried, as another pain shot through me I knew, this was the end for me.


	12. Marnie Save's The Day

"It's all my fault, mom's been turned into this horrible creature and Indie's dying, there's gotta be something we cane do" Marnie exclaimed through tears, the pain was still running through my body only it felt numbing, I could feel it my body was too tired to react "Marnie, I love them too but I can't change the rules" Grandma replied "But mayeb we can"

Marnie said, I turned my head to see her pull the blue walky-talky head out of grandma's cloak "What are you doing?" Grandma asked "Calling Sophie" Marnie replied "Sophie, Soph are you there?" she asked into the head "Marnie is that you?" Sophie's voice asked

"Sophie listen to me, we're gonna open the portal" Marnie said, I gasped a little, how was she going to that? "We can't it's after midnight" Sophie pointed out "I don't care, that's not gonna stop me, the portal hasn't always been there, it was created by magic and nobody's magic is stonger than our's right?" Marnie asked "I guess so" Sophie replied a little unsure

"No. You've got to believe it, and Dylan has to too, c'mon what do you say?" Marnie asked "Okay but how do we do it? There's no spell for this" Sophie said "We'll just have to make up our own, are you ready?" Marnie asked, she put down the head and held her hand out to Luke "Hey I'm no warlock" he said "I need somebody who believe's that anything is possible, do you believe that?"

she asked, he glanced between her hand and me "If you girls are there, then yeah" he said taking her hand and standing up "Grandma" Marnie said holding hands with grandma, I watched them even though it was becoming very hard to keep my eyes open "Marnie" I gasped out, she looked at me "Good luck little sis, I know you'll do good" I whispered, she smiled a little

"I don't know how this will play out my dear but, I've always believed in you" Grandma said, Marnie took a deep breath before saying the spell "We call on the dreams of creature and mortal, to heal the world that worlds devide, from now on we each can create a portal, to and each of us our own path decide" she said, they repeated the spell and I heard a strange sound,

I tilted my head up to see the portal door appearing, they repeated the spell once more and the door opened, I smiled and closed my eyes "C'mon Indie were almost there" Luke said, I felt him pick me up bridal style and my arms rested in my lap while my head fell agains't his shoulder "Indie"

I heard Dylan exclaim, I strugglingly opened my eyes to see him and Sophie watching me with concerned looks "Hey guys, how's it goin'?" I asked "That's him" Sophie said, I looked to see a young guy around Marnie's age watching us with a very angry expression

"I don't care how strong you think you are, but you can never beat me, especially without the help of your sister" Kal shouted, Marnie glanced back at me for a minute "You'r only power was the power to keep us apart Kal, and now you don't have that power anymore" she said "We don't have to hate each other, just give me back Aggie's spellbooks" she said

"Dad was right, you'r the enemy and you always will be" Kal said "You told me you make you'r own decicions, don't let you'r fathers hate decide for you know" she said, he held out his palms and the books appeared in them, they doubled in size to the original form and two black claw like objects was placed over them "Take the books, I'd like to watch" he said,

Marnie looked at me "You can do it Marnie" I said immediately coughing a bit afterwards "Is good stronger than evil? Let's find out" Kal said smirking, Marnie turned back to him "I'm not afraid of you, I may feel sorry for you and I'd like to help you, but I'm not afraid of you"

she said, she walked towards him and a gold glow appeared around her "Marnie be carefull" Grandma said, I smiled knowing she could do it, after a few seconds she managed to grab the books and jump back with them, Kal screamed and dissapeared with a blue flash

"He'll be back" Luke said "And we'll be waiting, together, including you Indie" Marnie said handing Grandma one of the books, she opened the other and flicked through the pages "I found it" she exclaimed, she read a spell out from the book and my body arched up in Luke's arms,

energy shot through me and the pain dissapeared, I looked down to see the skull gone and I jumped out of Luke's arms "You did it" I said smiling at Marnie, she hugged me and we pulled Sophie and Dylan into the hug.


	13. I Love You

We all pulled away and Marnie turned to Grandma "Will you do the honours?" she asked motioning to the book Grandma held "Of course dear" she replied putting on her glasses, Grandma read out the spell backwards and a bright light suddenly flashed throughout the entire room,

everyone seemed to be back to normal and I was very relieved about that "Well I don't know who put this all together but uh, let's have a big hand for the best halloween party ever huh?" the man on stage said a little freaked out, everyone cheered and I laughed a little,

I looked around and noticed mom taking off her mask "Mom" Marnie exclaimed noticing her aswell, we both ran over to her and gave her a large hug "Your okay" I said happily before pulling away, she gave Grandma Aggie a kiss on the cheek "Yah know, I don't think we'll ever stop you guys from fighting, but at least you won't have to fight over Indie, or me anymore"

Marnie said "Yeah, because we know you both have things to teach us and now, thanks to Marnie we don't have to choose" I said very happy about the portal being open all the time now "Although I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to teach you, it seems Indira and Marnie know more than I do"

Grandma said "Oh yeah Grandma we better go back to Halloweentown and get rid of the grey spell" Marnie reminded us, she nodded "Quite right, you coming?" she asked looking at mom "Oh uh, I don't think so mom, this is my world, but I guess the kids can come and visit you any time they want now that they have figured their way around the rules"

Mom replied, I chuckled "Then you can expect me for dinner next halloween. You be good sweetheart" Grandma said kissing mom on the cheek "Bye" both me and Marnie said also kissing mom on the cheek "Okay let's get you outta here" I said taking Luke's hand,

he nodded looking very eager to get back to Halloweentown "Please" he said, I giggled and led him back through the portal.

After going back to Halloweentown and undoing the grey spell everything seemed to be back to normal, well as normal as it was anyway, I was sat on a bench watching everybody enjoy themselves when Luke came over "You okay?" he asked sitting next to me,

I shrugged "Yeah, I mean everythings good again" I replied, he nodded and held up the pumpkin necklace that was still dangling around his neck "You want this back?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah you keep it, looks better on you, matches your hair"

I said playfully, he chuckled "Fair enough, so Indie are you going back home now or what? I mean mortal world home?" he asked, I shrugged again "I don't know Luke, I wanna go back home but it feels so much better being here, thing is mom would freak out if I moved here on my own"

I said in thought "Then move in with me" he said, I did't know weather I heard him right or my mind was playing tricks on me "Wait, what?" I asked looking at him, he nodded

"Think about it, were already going out and it's not that different, we just see each other everyday which is completely good in my oppinion, and you don't have to worry about school because you can do it here or in the mortal world, same goes for seeing your family. And I actually live on my own now, besides I love you and I really wanna go further yah know? But if you don't want to it's okay"

he said looking away, I thought hard about this for a moment before deciding "Luke" I said, he turned his head my way "Yes" I replied, he smiled "You serious?" he asked unable to believe it, I nodded and he stood up "Indie this is amazing" he exclaimed, I found it very amusing how excited he was about it

"Yep, were gonna live together" I said also standing up, he hugged me tight and lifted me a bit, my arms were around his shoulders "I love you" I whispered in his ear, he pulled back a little and gave me an eskimo kiss "I love you too, so much" he said quietly, I smiled and kissed him.

**AN: Hi readers I'm glad a lot of you liked this story but I am sad to say I won't be doing any more Halloweentown fics, so this is the last one, but I'm glad so many people like it and I had an awesome time writing it. xxBABYLIBBY96**


End file.
